Little Wonders
by Ceara Ivory
Summary: Yet another Voldemort redemption fic. Inspired by a MASH episode entitled "Yessir, That's Our Baby". Voldemort finds an infant, abandoned on his doorstep and ultimately decides to try his luck raising her.
1. Prologue

-1Little Wonders  
written by Chibikan

Author's Note: This is another Voldemort redemption fiction that I have been dying to write for sometime. This story is sort of inspired by an episode of the old television show MASH, "Yessir, That's Our Baby". I hope you enjoy it. Book 6 is disregarded.

Prologue:

Little Hangleton, Summer 1996

The night was still. A full moon hung, shimmering on new fallen snow. All of the citizens were tucked safely in their beds. Not a sound could be heard.

One lonely mansion, on the top of a hill. Vines growing up the outside walls. The cold, dark home of one of the world's most evil entities. He slept comfortable in his bed, not losing any sleep over the men, women, and children that he murdered in the last fifty or so years. In his mind, everything was going just as he planned and his life was complete.

The peace of the night was shattered just as he was entering into a full sleep, by a wail cutting through the air. His eyes snapped open and he groaned. Who would be so rude as to disturb his sleep this way? He got out of bed and slipped on a robe. Yawning he went downstairs to the front door. Wormtail, his faithful servant, was already outside it, appearing to be holding something.

"What is that insufferable racket, Wormtail!" he demanded, going outside as well. He gasped as he looked at what Wormtail was holding.

AN: Short stage-setting prologue. You can probably guess what Wormtail is holding. The only question is, what will Voldemort do with it?


	2. Chapter 1: Ella

Chapter One: Ella

For a few moments, the Dark Lord was speechless. In Wormtail's chubby arms, was an infant. A tiny, mewling little baby. It seemed very disgruntled.

"Master, someone has left a baby on your doorstep." Wormtail stated as he attempted to quiet the little one.

'Why do I put up with this stupidity?' Voldemort asked himself, really wanting to curse the simpleton that was Wormtail. "I see that. How I wish people would deal with their problems in a more civilized manner, then I would have to do it for them." he pulled out his wand.

Wormtail knew very well that he would probably be punished for it, but, "Master, do you really have to kill it? Look, there's a note from the mother." he handed his master the little piece of paper he had found pinned to the child's blanket.

Voldemort read the little slip aloud, "Dear sir or madam, please take care of my child. I cannot afford to take care of her myself, but, I love her." he rolled his eyes. "Stupid muggles,"

"Couldn't you keep her, my lord. She could be your heir." he said as though that might change the Dark Lord's mind. He wasn't hopeful of course, but he had to try. He was already, after only a few minutes, attached to the little thing.

Voldemort prepared to punish his servant for such words. To suggest that a muggle female could be HIS heir. What foolishness. But the baby's wails had finally gotten on his last nerve. It was distracting him. He grabbed the infant from Wormtail, "Now…" but he didn't get any further than that. As soon as the baby was in his arms, she stopped. He looked into her little face. Her little eyes shining up at him. She was depending on him for her very survival. He'd never had someone who truly depended on him before. Maybe this could work, at the very least he could try. But what kind of father could he be? He'd never had someone to show him how to be a father. He wondered how old she was, and if she had a name already. He looked all over the slip of paper for a hint. "Hmm, there's no mention of a name, so, I'll give you one. Let's see, how about Ella?" he rocked her gently, ignoring Wormtail's questioning looks as he turned to go inside. He was nearly inside when he stopped, "Wormtail, go to the village and purchase some nappies and other necessary items for this child. Be back in one hour."

A short hour later, Wormtail arrived back with the needed items. Nappies, wipes, a small crib, formula and bottles were pulled from his pockets and enlarged and given to the Dark Lord. "Perhaps, Master, it would be a good idea to summon one of the others who know how to care for babies. Maybe Bella or Narcissa. They would know what to do." He was trying so hard not to suggest that the Dark Lord would not know how to do it himself.

But Voldemort wasn't a fool, he knew that he knew nothing of babies. "Yes, Wormtail. Send an owl to Narcissa. Tell her to present herself as soon as she gets it. And prepare one of those bottles. She will be hungry soon." He got to thinking of what would happen when the rest of the Wizarding World learned of this situation. He could just imagine Dumbledore throwing an absolute fit and accusing him of kidnapping the little baby girl and killing her mother. And when he showed himself to be a better caregiver than the old meddler, it would be the perfect revenge on the same man that had left him alone when he'd found out the conditions of that orphanage. Yes, he would be an excellent father to this tiny infant, and perhaps even be able to use her to advance his plans of owning the wizarding world.

Author's Note: Sorry it's so short. The chapters will get longer, I promise. Please review I like reviews. Especially ones filled with detail. They are very encouraging.


End file.
